1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the deodorization of paper mill effluents, and, more especially, to the deodorization of paper mill effluents by treating same with an effective deodorizing amount of an alkyl/polyoxyalkylene ester of undecylenic acid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paper mills are prime sources of malodorous pollutants, originating in the effluents therefrom.
The reduction of emission risks from paper mill effluents constitutes the first step in combating foul odors and entails:
(a) removing the volatile pollutants contained in the effluent;
(b) limiting the formation of malodorous chemical compounds;
(c) limiting the physical phenomenon of conversion from aqueous to gaseous phases.
This struggle to eliminate disagreeable smells generally translates into the use of one or the other of the following techniques:
(i) injecting hydrogen peroxide into the effluent;
(ii) injecting pure oxygen into the effluent;
(iii) injecting an iron salt into the effluent (ferrous sulfate, complexing sulfides in the form of iron sulfide).
Nonetheless, given that the principal sources of uncontrolled disagreeable smells in paper mills are directly related to the formation of effluents therein, a satisfactory solution to this problem has to date eluded this art.